Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to a composite layup machine, and more particularly to a system and method for monitoring tape ends of the composite layup machine.
Composite layup machines are used to fabricate composite structures, such as aircraft wings, fan casing, and fuselages in aerospace, automotive, marine, and other industries. Typically, the composite layup machine moves over a layup surface of the structure to place strips of fiber carbon material, known as tapes, on the layup surface. The composite layup machine may make multiple passes over the layup surface in a pre-defined pattern, building up layers of the tape until a layup has been formed.
In general, the tapes are repeatedly rolled over the surface of the structure at different angles to maximize the strength of the structure. Also, it is important to place the tapes at a correct position on the surface of the structure to improve the strength and quality of the structure. In some instance, the layup machine may slip and may take offset by a millimeter. This in turn causes the layup machine to place the tapes at an incorrect position on the surface of the structure. Also, there may be other errors, such as twists in the tapes and splice breaks in the tapes that may cause the tapes to be placed at an incorrect position on the surface of the structure. Further, this incorrect positioning of tapes on the structure may cause bulging and may reduce the strength of the structure. Also, there may be bad spots in the final product of the structure. Thus, it is very important to monitor the placement of tapes on the structure.
In existing systems, an operator visually identifies the location of tape ends on the surface of the structure while the layup machine places the tape over the structure. Further, the operator visually inspects the tape ends to verify whether the tape is placed at the correct position on the surface of the structure. However, this layup process requires the operator to stand at the layup machine and continously watch the operation. Also, it is very difficult for the operator to visually identify the location of tape ends for each layer on the structure as the tape ends are below the layup machine. Additionally, the fiber nature of the tape may make the tape surface appear bright in some orientations and very dark in other. This in turn makes it difficult for the operator to visually find the actual edge or end of the tape. Moreover, by the time the operator identifies the error in placing the tape, multiple layers may be laid down on the incorrect tape. This in turn causes the operator to stop the layup machine and peel all the layers that are above the incorrect tape, which is a tedious and time consuming process. Moreover, finding a error tape that is buried deep in the structure may prove to be very difficult and expensive to repair. Also, peeling all the layers that are above the incorrect tape and relaying new tapes may increase the material cost and labour cost for fabricating the composite structure.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method to automatically detect the location of tape ends and monitor the placement of tape ends on the composite structure.